MUSIC MEME: AKAKURO TIME
by Wassi Takes The World
Summary: 10 Songs. 10 Drabbles. 10 Scenarios. 1 Couple / WARNING: OOC from both characters


**Title: MUSIC MEME: AKAKURO TIME**

 **Summary: 10 Songs. 10 Drabbles. 10. Scenarios. 1 Couple.**

 **Anime: The Basket Which Kuroko Plays**

 **Pairing: AKAKURO (Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya)**

 **Warning: OOC from both characters (because some of the songs didn't fit them very well)  
**

 **A/N: This is my very first AKAKURO, plus I didn't have this planned, this came out of nowhere**

* * *

 _Music meme:_  
 _¶ Pick a character, pairing or fandom._  
 _¶ Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle (random)_  
 _¶ Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_  
 _¶ Do ten of these, and then post them._

* * *

 _ **G. NA ft. ILHOON – Oops!**_

Kuroko had been taught that whoever pretended to have much only care about money, and those tall men with handsome face would make him pay for their face. Well, now he didn't know who to date, everyone from his team always said how many things they had, and most of them were much taller and very handsome.

"Hey Tetsuya, wanna go to your favorite restaurant" Akashi asked walking to the blue-haired boy.

"Yes, thanks Akashi-kun" Kuroko smiled at the red head.

But Akashi wasn't like them, he wasn't tall, though he was handsome, but even with all the money he had he didn't talk much about it. Kuroko liked that.

Both midgets walked off the gym as practiced had finished

* * *

 _ **The Pierces – Secret**_

Akashi had told Kuroko a secret, he expected the boy to keep it his pocket. However every time he saw the shorter male he always felt as if he had told the secret.

Kuroko was walking back to his house, after all practice always felt like hell for him. However, he didn't fell Akashi following him, until he arrived to his lonely house. Akashi pushed him to the wall scaring the poor boy.

"You swore you'll never tell anyone" Akashi said "I will make sure you won't tell what I said, cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead" he grinned.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Grace – Animal I have become**_

Akashi didn't feel as himself anymore, he felt as if he was becoming other person. It was as if he was being captured inside a hell, as if the other person was trying to keep him encage. He wanted someone to finish that nightmare.

He wanted to escape himself, but the rage inside wouldn't let.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?" Akashi looked at Kuroko "You can't tame this animal inside of me, nor change it"

"Let me help you, I know I can" Kuroko tried to reach Akashi, but he slapped his hand "I'll help you believe, that's not the real you"

Akashi kept walking back, but Kuroko just walked forward.

"I'll help you" Kuroko whispered.

* * *

 _ **BTS – Boy in luv**_

Akashi had fallen in love, and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do… well he did know, but that person was just too complicated. Kise, being the dumb he was decided to help his captain, and to drag the other GoMs.

Kuroko was just walking calmly when suddenly Aomine grabbed his wrist, he was about to say something until he felt himself being dragged to a classroom. What was happening? Was what Kuroko asked himself.

When he arrived to the classroom he found all the GoMs who were literally grinning, however they left, leaving him alone with Akashi.

Akashi walked to him, and out of nowhere he took out a light blue rose.

"Tetsuya, would you?"

* * *

 _ **B1A4 – Lonely**_

Akashi woke up, dressed up and then walked to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Kuroko had left, that was fact, but he could still feel him there. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to say that? If only it wasn't for his stupid pride Kuroko would still be there.

"I'm such an idiot" Akashi mumbled to himself as he sat down on the couch, covering his face with his hands.

He began to feel lonely, he couldn't help it, and he had grown to enjoy Kuroko's presence at his side. However the shorter male wasn't at his side anymore.

"I just want to spend some time with you" he whispered.

* * *

 _ **MANDOPONY – Just Gold**_

Kuroko was thinking of quitting that ass-job, who wanted to work on a job where some animatronics could kill you? He could hear all those animatronics moving. Especially that one.

"He's breaking my mind" Kuroko whispered as he kept staring at those screens.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of him; at the same time he heard a whisper saying "It's me"

That animatronic had appeared again, Kuroko tried to do something, but it was too late.

"You are the main attraction" the red head animatronic grinned with his bloody mouth

* * *

 _ **VIXX – VOODOO DOLL**_

Akashi had seen how Aomine had hurt Kuroko many times, and he would always come to him completely mad. However Akashi didn't care, he loved that Kuroko searched comfort in him, even if that meant he'd end up being hurt. He had become Kuroko's voodoo doll, but he couldn't care less, with only having Kuroko to himself was enough for him.

"Thanks Akashi" Kuroko smiled hugging a bloody Akashi

"Whenever you want" the other one smiled.

* * *

 _ **XIA JUNSU – Loving you keeps me alive**_

Akashi had always been alone, he always felt like dead. He wanted to die; he didn't care anymore about anything. That until he saw that small male with light blue hair. Kuroko would always pay him a visit, not caring if the read-head was a vampire. And as days passed Akashi began to love the younger male. He stopped feeling as dead; he began to feel like a living being.

"I need to leave" Kuroko suddenly said one day.

Akashi's eyes widen, he quickly hugged him stopping him.

"Don't, loving you keeps me alive" he whispered in his ear.

* * *

 _ **Super Junior – Miracle**_

Life couldn't get better. He had the person he most loved at his side. Spending days together were the best for him. He smiled more often compared to before, where he would mostly have a stoic expression.

Sometimes Kuroko felt awkward when the hidden Akashi would surface, he would act romantic and all those stuff that didn't fit him.

"I love you Tetsuya, and I'm never going to stop"

* * *

 _ **Tokio Hotel – Kamp der liebe**_

Kuroko could feel what everyone talked about. The pain of love. Yes, love hurts. And that pain would last forever, however he celebrated that pain of love with the one who shared it, Akashi. He could feel the pain in his heart. Why did they have to be apart? They didn't belong to anyone.

However the pain of love was the only thing they could feel together.

"Let's make a pact so we can feel the pain of love forever" both of them said to each other.

* * *

 **I warned you, this would have many OOC -especially from Akashi-**

 **Hope you liked it**


End file.
